I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
by MiniBrunette
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the youngest mischief makers somehow met the Marauders? Utter chaos would ensue, of course.


**Uhm, okay. Well, this just sort of popped into my head one day, and I simply couldn't the scenario out of my head until I wrote it down. I mean, wouldn't it be kind of interesting if the 'New Generation' mischief makers ran into the Marauders, as bizarre as that may sound? Especially with the two James Potters, two Lilys, and then just who names their kid Albus? :) Anyway, yeah. I decided to keep the OC unnamed, because I could always change her to Rose, but I don't know. **

**I'm not sure if I will continue this, so the fate of the OC is still to be seen. **

**Here are everybody's 'grades', by the way: **

**HUGO, LILY: 2nd **

**ALBUS, SCORPIUS, ROSE: 5th **

**JAMES: 7th **

**OC: 6th **

**For the purpose of this fic, I am ignoring the fact that the Room of Requirement was destroyed in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. **

**DISCLAIMER: Wish I owned it, but I don't. **

**Virtual cookies if you know who the sandy haired Gryffindor is. :) **

**-- **

If anyone were to ask us how all this madness started, we would immediately answer that it involved the Room of Requirement, explosives from Filibuster Fireworks, a pensieve, and stale cheese. That, and James Potter. (We have conducted numerous studies as to how the dairy product was important, but have yet to come up with plausible answers.)

It was the first day of my sixth year, and, well, our group of seven found nothing better to do than hole up in the Room of Requirement. Ever since 'Uncle' Harry had divulged at least one tidbit of the information about the Great War, Albus and I had poured all of our efforts into stealing his pensieve. In retrospect I guess it was fortunate that we didn't obtain _Harry's_ pensieve, or the events that transpired would have been much worse.

Albus, Rose, Hugo, Lily, James, Scorpius, and I were all huddled together in the center of the room around a small coffee table, staring eagerly at a vial.

"So what do you think it contains?" Hugo asked eagerly, eyes glowing.

James Sirius rolled his eyes. "Memories, you dimwit," the teen muttered, slapping the redheaded youngster upside the head.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Lily immediately stepped in for her cousin, while Hugo glared at the dark haired teen. James just scoffed.

"Honestly," I muttered. "Are you people really going to be so immature?"

Albus, always being the quiet and organized one, turned the topic back to the issue at hand. "So how are we going to open it?" He jerked his head in the direction of the vial, resting innocently in the middle of a small pensieve, mocking us. The stubborn thing would just _refuse_ to be opened, no matter what we did. Even magic didn't work.

"Well," Scorpius drawled in a manner that was possessed by all Malfoys everywhere, "we _could_ use some of those fireworks…"

Rose's eyes lit up. "Ooh. I was wondering when we would get to those."

Albus groaned and dropped his head on the table with a thud. "Merlin help us. Rose has discovered the explosives."

All of us laughed at that, and James went to retrieve them.

"Ew," Hugo wrinkled his nose. "What's that?"

He was pointing at a rather unsavory piece of what was presumably once Swiss Cheese, but nobody could be sure. Albus poked it with his wand, peering at it through his glasses.

"I think 'ew' sums it up quite nicely."

I nodded. "Agreed. Now let's not touch that in case it explodes…"

"Or releases some noxious gas," Lily added, giggling.

"Too late for that," Scorpius muttered, pinching his nose as he narrowed his eyes at the offending piece of food that had long surpassed it's glory days.

James returned, tsking. "Fretting over a piece of food, are we? How sad."

I whacked him with a nearby Daily Prophet.

"Okay, so…" Rose rubbed her hands together. "How exactly do we do this?"

"Well. Um." James stared at the vial. "We could blow it up? After adding protection chams to the pensieve, of course," he added, seeing the look Albus sent him.

"Yes, of course, wonderful idea," Scorpius nodded. "And then we could bask in the pain of being shish-kabobbed by flying shrapnel, followed by immediate expulsion."

I smiled wryly. "You know, that could actually work…"

"What, the being shish-kabobbed?" Rose asked incredulously. "Because I myself am not fond of becoming dead meat, so to speak."

Lily snorted.

"No," I said slowly. "I mean we could, like, explode the vial. Relax guys, _after_ we put protection charms on everything, _including_ ourselves. I don't like the idea of being somebody else's barbecue very much either."

The next fifteen minutes was spent on preparations, and soon we were ready. I peered over an overturned table.

"Okay, ready?"

"Ready," nodded Albus, wand aimed at the explosives in the pensieve.

"Alright," Rose muttered. "On three. One, two, three!"

Right before the flash, I caught a glimpse of James making what looked like a last-ditch effort to throw something into the pensieve, and then everything exploded.

--

I woke up coughing, and looked around the room. Everything was torched, despite all of the protection charms we cast. The rest of our happy little company were sprawled around the room. I sniffed the air suspiciously, and glanced at the table. The cheese was nowhere to be seen… And the vial? I got up shakily, peering into the silver pensieve. To my utter surprise, only shards of the vial remained; the memory itself had disappeared.

"Oh, great. And I bet that was something important, too…" Albus moaned, having come up behind me.

Sighing, I checked to see if everyone was okay, and we managed to get away fine, except for Lily's scraped wrist, which was fine after a quick healing charm.

Hugo's stomach rumbled, and the second year looked down bashfully.

"Well then," James laughed, "seems like Ickle Hugo has Uncle Ron's appetite. Lunch, anybody?"

We all agreed, and stepped out into the hallway.

Albus squinted around through his glasses suspiciously. "Anybody else think something's not right here?"

"Most definitely," Scorpius muttered, running a hand through his platinum hair. All kinds of students were passing us, but none of them were recognizable. "I, for one, have never seen these people before."

Rose's eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned to her cousin. "James…"

"What?" the gray-eyed teen ran a hand through his hair, chuckling nervously.

The redhead stalked towards him. "_What-did-you-do-with-that-cheese?_" Each word was accented by her poking him in the chest.

James backed into a wall. "Uh, well, you see- I thought that it couldn't hurt, and-"

"Couldn't hurt?!" Rose screeched.

"No, Rosie, don't! I want Jay to live!" Hugo wailed, rushing to pull his sister off of a whimpering James, closely followed by Lily and Albus. Scorpius remained leaning against the window, watching the scene nonchalantly.

"On a brighter note," James said, straightening his hair and school tie, "shouldn't we go explore? You know, see if anything's different?"

"At the moment I think it'd be best if we just figured out what's going on," I told him, Scorpius nodding his agreement.

"Well. Anybody got any ideas?" Rose asked.

"We should find out what year it is," Albus offered.

Scorpius frowned, walking over from his position at the wall. "Hm, good point. What was that handy spell we used for time…? I can never remember if it worked with years too."

"_Tempus_," I whispered. The glowing words _1:22 pm, September 1, 1977_ appeared in the air in front of me. "Great," I groaned, throwing my hands up in the air. "Launched fifty years into the past. This is just wonderful."

"Well it sure beats barbecue," Albus deadpanned.

"Hey," Lily tugged at my sleeve. "Where's James?"

My eyes widened. _Oh, no…_

--

"James!" I yelled, looking frantically around the deserted hallway. "James! Where are you?" I groaned mentally; where was that idiot? "_James!_"

There was some commotion at the opposite end of the hallway, and I ducked behind a pillar just in time to see some Slytherins emerge. I caught wisps of conversation having to do with some sort of 'gathering.' Shaking my head, I jogged the way they had come once the two had vanished.

"James! James Potter! You get over here this instant! We're worried sick about you!"

Albus and Rose were dispatched to the east end of the castle, near the Hufflepuff dormitories and the kitchen, to search for the notorious troublemaker. Hugo and Lily were looking around the Great Hall and library; no one would think two second-years milling around was unusual. Scorpius? Well, he was scouting the dungeons and Ravenclaw common room, which left me to check the Gryffindor common room and Astronomy Tower.

I groaned again. Stairs were _not_ my forte, as everyone found out after a rather… _unfortunate_ accident in my second year. Madam Pomfrey was _not_ pleased.

"_James!_" With a huff, I took off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

The tallest tower in the school being empty, I wheezed my way down to lower ground. Stopping to rest against the north windows, I pulled out my coin. We had been using these for ages- ever since Rose dug up a few of her mom's from the days of Dumbledore's Army.

I quickly sent a message and pocketed the coin. _Too tired. Next time someone else is taking that blasted tower. No sign of James. _

Pulling at my brown hair, I pushed myself off of the wall, and resumed my pursuit.

Fifteen minutes later, I noticed a group of four Gryffindor sixth-years round a corner. All resolve and determination gone, I ran towards them in hopes that they knew something, secrecy be damned.

Skidding to a stop before the four of them, I had enough breath to fire off a breathless question. "Hey, have you seen a kid about a head taller than me, messy black hair, gray eyes, wears glasses, answers to the name James Potter?"

They were all looking at me strangely, one replying, "Uh, that'd kinda be me except my eyes aren't-"

"-Gah, not you!" I threw up my hands in exasperation and continued my chase.

"Merlin, where _is_ he?! James Sirius Potter, _you are so dead! _I swear when I'm done with you, you will_** lose the ability to have children!**_"

"Pretty violent, that one," remarked a lanky sandy haired boy with amusement as I sprinted past him.

--

My next stop was the Gryffindor common room, and I was about to round the final corner when I finally saw a familiar head of unusually colored brownish red hair.

"_Al!_ Found him yet?" I gasped, as soon as I came to a stop in front of him.

"No, Rose wants to do some more rounds near the Owlery," he panted. "Anything from the rest of them?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Did run into some people though, they must think I'm crazy by now… one of them started saying he was James Potter…" I shook my head at the thought. "Honestly. Although he _did _look kinda like James, in a creepy way."

Albus frowned. "Hm. Thanks for getting us into more complications that we _so_ don't need right now."

I cringed. "Ugh, sorry Al, but I'm desperate here. Who knows what that idiot could do if we leave him alone for five seconds? Not to mention if he tells anyone _where we're from…_"

Albus moaned and the two of us ran to the Great Hall to find Rose.

--

I had just plopped down onto a bench, exhausted, when the coin in my pocket grew hot. I eyed Albus, happily munching his way through a leftover roll, and pulled out the fake galleon.

_Found Hugo. Lily nowhere to be found. Still searching for James. – Scorpius_

I handed the coin to Rose, who stared at it for a few seconds, before muttering, "the Whomping Willow."

Albus and I looked up simultaneously. "What?"

"The Whomping Willow. Remember how James always liked that insane tree? Maybe he went to check if anything happened to it, or if it's still there."

With a yelp, I fell of the bench, making a run for the doors of the Great Hall. The others grinned at my comic display and followed, Albus grabbing his half-eaten roll.

**-- **

**Review, please? :) Come on, you know you want to push that shiny button. **


End file.
